legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defenders P12/Transcript
(Alex, Erin, Ruby and Weiss are seen preparing to fight against Team Ace as the other Defenders and some patrons are seen watching) Josuke: Oh man. Shantae: I don't like the look of this. Foxtrot: Yeah. This might get messy. (Atomos is seen smirking) Atomos: So kids, are you really Alex and Erin Lorthare? Alex: That's right. Erin: Worried you're facing the kids of the man who killed Alkorin? Atomos: Not really. Cell: Though I'm sure this would be quite the humiliating defeat if you were beaten by a bunch of teenagers. Alex: I doubt that. Erin: More like we're fighting a bunch of sickos. Atomos: Oh sickos huh!? Epsilon: I'm gonna look forward to putting you in your place you bitch! (Yang and Blake are seen near the arena watching this) Yang: Sorry I made us lose the fight Blake... Blake: It's alright Yang. I didn't exactly do well with that Spirit trying to suffocate me. Yang: Guess you found out why he was called The Rotted huh? Blake: Yeah. I honestly thought he was gonna eat me there. Yang: That Stinger guy got me good though. Blake: That Yinzel spirit was also something else. Yang: Yeah, these guys are nothing like Scott and his Spirit. Blake: They're definitely more brutal. Yang: It was a bad idea to fight them. Even more to make that stupid bet. Blake: I went along with it to but at least you did what was right and stood up to a bunch of bullies. Yang: Yeah... Though I hope Ruby and the others can win this. Otherwise.... (The two look over at the group) Yang: We're in for one long night... (Atomos and his allies are seen summoning their Spirits) Atomos: Now then, shall we begin? Alex: Oh yeah. I'm ready. Erin: I'm honestly looking forward to this. Epsilon: And I'm looking forward to putting you idiots in your place. Weiss: *Holds up sword* let's get this over with already. Atomos: Fine then. Have it your way. (Atom Smasher and the three other Spirits charge toward the group) Atom Smasher: Tear them apart guys! (The 4 spirits all attack an opponent) Atom Smasher: You're mine Lothare! (Atom Smasher attacks Alex who puts a barrier to stop the attack) Alex: Man you spirit guys are starting to appear more and more! Atom Smasher: What can I say? The Spirit Realm's getting packed and we just need some hosts is all! Alex: Spirit Realm huh? Atom Smasher: Exactly! (Alex pushes Atom Smasher away) Alex: Still, that doesn't mean you and your sick master are gonna get away with this! Atom Smasher: Not our fault your dumb friends accepted our deal! A deal's a deal! Alex: That's right! And you'll hold up your end of ours after I win! (Alex starts to fire several psy beams at Atom Smasher who holds up his arms to block) Atom Smasher: Damn, these blasts ARE strong! Alex: You ain't seen nothing yet! (Alex fires a few more, before he puts his hands together, and then thrusts his arms forward and releases a more powerful psy blast that breaks though Atom Smasher's block) Atom Smasher: HNN!! Atomos: *Spits up blood* Bastard.... Alex: *Smirks* (Atomos glares at Alex as it cuts to Cadaver glaring at Weiss) Cadaver: Hmph, bringing a sword to a Spirit fight huh? Weiss: Oh I'm bringing much more. (Weiss' thrusts her sword into the ground as a summon circle appears) Cadaver: Huh??? (Suddenly Weiss' giant armored knight appears) Weiss: How's this for a spirit fight? The Rotted: *Growls* Cadaver: What kind of Gift is that!? Weiss: Oh its no Gift. Its something completely different. So let's see your spirit deal with this! (The knight charges) Cadaver: The Rotten! Go! (The Rotten charges toward the knight as it goes to attack with its sword) Cadaver: Shit, block that! (The Rotton raises its arms as it blocks the attack) Cadaver: Good! Now- *Dodges a sword swing* Whoa! Weiss: Your spirit is distracted! Your mine now! Cadaver: Oh crap! (Weiss attacks Cadaver, slicing his arm with her blade) Cadvaer: GNN!! (As Weiss keeps fighting Cadaver, Erin is faced to face with Epsilon) Epsilon: Well well the ice princess herself. Erin: Well, thanks for the compliment. Epsilon: Wasn't meant to be one. Erin: Well I'm taking it as one. In fact: Just call me Elsa! Epsilon: Oh I'm gonna enjoy this. GO YINZEL!! (Yinzel appears as he charges toward Erin) Epsilon: Tear her apart from the inside out! (Yinzel enters Erin and starts to cause her pain) Erin: HNN!! Epsilon: YEAH! You feel it bitch!? Its only gonna get worse! Erin: GGNN!!… Yeah... For you! Epsilon: Huh? (Epsilon then feels his body growing cold) Epsilon: *Shivers* Hoo! W-Who turned on the AC? (Erin's whole body is seen getting colder and colder to the point ice starts to appear on the floor) Epsilon: S-STOP IT!! Erin: CALL!! OFF!! YOUR!! SPIRIT!!! Epsilon: NEVER!! (Epsilon notices frost growing on his body) Epsilon: GNN!! Okay okay I'll call him off! Yinzel return! (Yinzel emerges and reenters Epsilon's body) Erin: Thank you. (Erin then walks over to Epsilon) Epsilon: Y-You know, for an ice chick you're definitely showing off a lot of skin for that job! Erin: Two reason for that: One. I've come to like the cold. And two. Nothing wrong with showing some skin for your boyfriend. Epsilon: y-You have a boyfriend???? Erin: You know it. (Erin then punches Epsilon in the nose, knocking him out from the impact) Erin: *Sigh* Now that was satisfying. (Erin looks at Epsilon on the ground before the scene cuts to Cell running up in front of Ruby) Cell: You thought you were safe from this fight kid? Ruby: Oh man... Cell: Guess you thought running from the bee hive was safer than poking it with the stick. (Stinger appears) Cell: But this bee hive gets pissed no matter what you do! Get her Stinger! Stinger: Will do! (Stinger runs toward Ruby as his stinger protrudes from his hand) Stinger: Feel the sting! (Stinger charges as Ruby uses her super speed to dodge the attacks) Cell: HEY! HOLD STILL! Stinger: The hell?! Cell: Is this even a Gift!? I've never seen this before! Stinger: Either way, it's weirding me out! Cell: Hey, wherever you are, are you a Gifted like me?! Ruby: *Stops behind Cell* Its not a Gift. Its my Semblance. Cell: *Turns around in shock* AHH!! Stinger: A what now?? Cell: You're making no goddamn sense and it's pissing me off! Stinger, hurry and get her now! (Stringer charges but Ruby runs off again) Stinger: She's too fast!! Ruby: Isn't super speed awesome!? Cell: Not when it's giving me an unfair disadvantage! Stinger: I swear I'm gonna gouge her eyes out when I grab her! Cell: Join the club! She's really starting to piss me off! Ruby: *Stops and pulls out her scythe and points* Surprise! Cell: *Turns* WHAT THE!? (Ruby shoots Cell and he falls flat on his back) Cell: GNN!! (Stinger then retreats back into Cell's body) Cell: *Moans* Dammit, all that work and I'm beaten by some tiny little brat? Ruby: This "tiny little brat" has fought her share of villains and monsters to. And she hates it when jerks like you mess with her friends. (Yang and Blake hear this and smile proudly at Ruby) Cell: I don't know how you did it, but that power was somehow too much for me. Heh, I gotta at least give you some credit, no one's ever really outsmarted any one of us like that. Ruby: *Smirks* First time for everything. (Back with Alex is seen facing off with Atomos and Atom Smasher) Atomos: *Panting* D-Damn... You're unreal... Alex: I'll give you credit, you've got a powerful spirit there. But hate to say, but you and your team still has a long way to go. Atomos: No way. We've won this fight, right guy- (Atomos looks to find most of his team eliminated) Atomos: Huh?! You gotta be kidding me! Alex: Nope. You might have caught Yang and Blake off guard with your abilities, but not me. Atomos: I... I can't believe this... (Atomos then draws Atom Smasher back before falling to his knees. Erin, Weiss and Ruby then join Alex's side) Atomos: Does....Does this mean I....? Alex: Yes. Say it. Atomos:...…. I... We.... Lost. (At that declaration of defeat, the crowd cheers as do the Defenders) Shantae: THEY WON!! Josuke: ALL RIGHT!! Okuyasu: Nice work guys! Alex: Now then, I'm sure you'll uphold your end of the deal? Atomos:....... We're men of our word... You can have your friends back. (At that moment Yang and Blake rush over to the others) Yang: *Hugs Ruby* You did great sis! Ruby: Thanks Yang! I'm glad you and Blake are okay! Blake: Same here. Alex: One more thing... Atomos: *sigh*.... Alex: Hand over that money you promised them. (Atomos reluctantly hands over the money) Alex: Heh. Now we are officially the champs. And your right. It does have perks. Atomos: Dammit... Yang: Jeez, ten thousand?! Atomos: Told you it was prize money. (The rest of the Ace's gather together) Epsilon: I can't believe we lost... Cell: This sucks... Cadaver: So what do we do now...? Atomos: I guess we head back home. No reason for us to be here anymore. Cell: Shit... Epsilon: There goes the fun I guess... (The Aces are about to leave in shame....) Alex: Yo! Aces! (The stop and look at Alex) Alex: I wasn't lying when I said you've got amazing spirits. In fact, you guys got real potential. Atomos: R-Really? Cell: You think so? Alex: I know so. Say, how would you feel about becoming Defenders yourselves? Atomos: Whoa what?! Erin: My bro is right. You guys got powerful spirits. They would honestly be better put to use as heroes don't you think? Yang: And I promise you that a whole lot more people would like you if you were heroes rather then bullies. Blake: Very true. Cell: I mean, I guess that sounds good. Cadaver: Yeah, we'll do it! Alex: Good. Ruby: Though uhh, we really need to know your names first. Atomos: Huh? Alex: Yeah it's gonna be really weird calling you by a bunch of nicknames. Atomos: Oh. Well, I'm Evan. Cadaver over here is Jin, Cell is Henry and Epsilon is Devon. Devon: Sup. Evan: So yeah, that's that. Alex: Well alright then Evan, welcome to the team. Jin: Alright! Henry: Now this is gonna be something! Devon: Sure is! Erin: Wow Alex, you were surprisingly lenient with them. Alex: I mean they are powerful right? Why leave it to waste? Erin: They did kinda take Yang and Blake hostage. Alex: True. But its not the first we've made friends who did something like that. Erin: That's true. Alex: So what do you say Team Ace? You wanna hang out? Evan: Sure! Jin: Better than being couped up back at home. Alex: Well alright then, let's go. (The group then leaves the arena as they all go to hang out once more) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Defenders Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts